Laundry Day
by SecretBlackMagic
Summary: There was always a reason why Naruto kept that window open every laundry day. Now we all know why he did it. Sneaky perv.


**Just a small thought I had that I decided to write about the cute couple NaruHina.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy. ;)**

****Laundry Day

Wind blew through the open window in the house, making everyone in the room shiver.

"Dammit dobe we know you don't get cold as easy as we do but close the freaking window could you?"

Said blonde looked up at the dog-nin across the table from his hand of cards. A smile brighten up his face and he shook his head. "No can do Kiba."

Groans erupted from the group of men at the table at Naruto's stubbornness. They all sat in only their boxers at the table, playing a game of blackjack and drinking beer. The group consisted of Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi, Jiraya, Gaara, and Lee while Akamaru laid on the blonde's comfy couch in the livingroom asleep.

Why would a group of manly guys such as theirelves be sitting together in only their underwear in a chilly room you ask?

Well it's because today is the dreadful laundry day. The one day of the week that can make these 9 powerful ninja cower like trainees. It was quite coincidental and suspicious that their wives and girlfriends all decided to wash their clothes on the same day of the week. Suspicious indeed…

But what was idiotic was that Naruto would keep the damn window open when it was early fall and let all that chilly wind inside the house and they had nothing but boxers on to protect them from the cold, which wasn't doing much protecting now.

"Would you mind enlightening me on why you must insist on keeping the window open for chilled air in the fall Naruto? I'd really like to know you're idiotic reasoning.", the Hyuga heir said, tapping the table to let Kakashi know he wanted a hit. Oooo….21. Lucky bastard won his money back…Well his pieces of candy sense no one felt like losing money this week.

The blonde in question just scratched his head before Kakashi sighed and dumbed down Neji's question into regular words. "Basically : Why do you keep the window open when we're in boxers and it's windy outside?"

That made a bulb cut on in his blue eyes and he tilted his head up as if he had just figured out the answer to a hard math problem. "Ah. Right. Well I like laundry day and that same reason is why I try to get the house as cool as possible."

He to a swig of beer with that same smile as the guys stared at him expectedly, game soon forgotten. Naruto seemed to notice this and looked confused, "What?"

All eight men leaned forward in their chairs, tick marks bulging and yelled, **"What's so good about laundry day you idiot?!" **

The combined yelling made both Naruto and Akamaru jump, the latter falling off the couch into a growling heap on the floor before settling back down.

After the initial shock had wore off, the tanned man sat back in his chair with a distant look in his eyes as if he were reliving a good memory. "I like laundry day because…..Nah I can't tell you guys. Hinata would kill me if I told."

This only made the men lean further in their chairs, well Jiraya and Kiba anyway that is.

"C'mon. Spill the beans kid. You've already got us all curious no point in hiding such a inspiration to another one of my juicy stories."

They all turned to give Jiraya a 'da-fuq-u-jus-say?' look to which he just snorted at. "What? He said it involved him and Hinata so it absolutely _has _to be sexual in some kind of way. You know how kinky those two are." He slammed a hand down on the table, his sudden seriousness nearly scaring the mess out of them if they hadn't been fearless shinobi. "Now tell us dammit before I come over there and strangle you.

Well…'over there' wasn't that far away sense only Sai and Lee sat in between him and Naruto. But either way the blonde sighed and put his hands up in defeat when grunts of approval resounded around the table, even Akamaru had barked at him.

He sighed and folded his hands behind his head, leaning back in the chair and staring up at the ceiling. "I like laundry day because of all the clothes are being cleaned."

"…."

"…."

…

"**WHAT?! JUST FOR CLEAN CLOTHES? THAT'S IT?!"**

Naruto flinched away from the loud shriek of both his perverted, silver haired, former sensei. "What did I say wrong?"

Their only reply were matching death glares and deep growls that promised pain if he hadn't been joking.

"Well…there's that….And Hinata." A coy smile lifted his lips as the men were interested in his story again. Lee went and grabbed another beer for everyone, he himself just drinking sweet tea.

"Ya see, when it's laundry day that means all the dirty clothes are being washed, which is most of out clothes right?" Grunts were heard around the table. "Well what about the girls? They don't like to wear their old outfits anymore or at least I know Hinata doesn't."

Sasuke cut in on Naruto's story, "So what does the stuff she wear actually make a point in this?" The whiskered face man smiled a fox smile at this, "It's what she _doesn't _wear that actually makes a point." Low 'Oohhh's were heard as he continued his story.

"Since she doesn't like to wear her old clothes, she wears my old ones instead.", Naruto said as he smirked at the group as if he'd just come up with the most brilliant plan in the world. Gaara broke the silence, "And?"

"Just a T-shirt and nothing else."

The sound of chairs scraping back and feet padding towards the huge bay window in the kitchen was heard as all the men hurried over to look as Hinata hung the clothes out to dry on the line in the backyard.

She had on one of Naruto's old shirts from when they were teenagers. It was a faded white shirt that reached down to end at mid thigh, revealing an ample amount of creamy legs to their eyes.

The T-shirt outlined her curvy body, curving around her large bust and around her hips to rest at her thighs. Her slender arms were made even slimmer by the too large sleeves that fell back against her shoulders as she reached up to clamp the clothes to the line. Her long navy colored hair tickled down to the edge of the beginning of her backside whenever she tilted her head up and reached up on her toes to get a better reach, the shirt slipping up another two inches.

All the eyes were glued to the sight before them as a wind blew threw the yard, whipping Hinata's hair around and making her close her eyes to protect them from the hard wind. Her shirt fluttered up and around her before she snatched it back to cover herself. But they all had caught of glimpse of the white cotton panties underneath the shirt the hugged her firm ass.

Naruto leaned against the window sill with a beer in his hand and a smirk on his face, nodding at the dropped chins. "See that boys? That's the reason why I love laundry day and keep this window open. Plus I get to tap that on some freshly cleaned sheets too. Now pick up your jaws on the way home, I need some time with my woman."


End file.
